User talk:Kodia
Armor set's 3 things about armor set's in rok and a idea. #78 fabled class set: Every enchanter, druid and so on get the drops from the same named, would it be poss to make a template for that so we just have to enter to drop loction on one side and all the other 12 pages get the drop location overview from there? #80 fabled subclass set: ##all 7 pattern (head, shoulders and so on) drop from the same named for every pair of 4 classes. 1 pattern can be used from 4 classes. Template possible? => 1 Template for 24 Armorset's ##Pattern and stones: One kind of pattern is for 4 classes and needs the same 4 stones for those 4 classes. Template possible? => 6 diff Templates for 24 Armorset's #I think the same goes for the 77 Legendary armor set's all pieces off the same named, but i'm not that sure about that :/ Sidenote: Coercer/Illu Mindbending set and Coercer/Fury/Shadownight/Ranger Patterns and Set are upto date with the look and stuff of the armor set's. Some set's are still missing i think and it would help to keep em uptodate a bit easier. -- Chillispike 13:27, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Question:would it be poss to make a template for that so we just have to enter to drop loction :Answer: Yes, it would be possible. Would you like to try your hand at it? :Question:1 pattern can be used from 4 classes. Template possible? :Answer: Yes, it would be possible. Would you like to try your hand at it? :So, how do you feel about trying templates? It would be easy enough to make something in your own personal sandbox and if you'd like, one of us admins could check it out if you'd like confirmation.--Kodia 13:44, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::Will see, try and learn. i doubt it will be a veni vidi vici, but i'll try i think i can do that. Nice to learn that anyway :) -- Chillispike 14:00, 15 April 2008 (UTC) after some back and forth i got it done for the 80 fabled set, started with the hardest one and got it hehe. One template for every 24 classes and supports the 6 different pattern types. -- Chillispike 21:59, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Out of curiosity, have you see the relic armor pages?--Kodia 00:38, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::A: took a look. hmm very much sperated. if you wanna know how to the chest for your class as example you have to check 2 sides :/. Normaly the check on gem list does it when you got the chest and wanna know the gem's you need. There is maybe more possible, but it's 2 expansions old and the current expansion would be more interesting to get it up todate, since the eof Legendary can beat the relic set's for many classes :/ ::Q: why do you ask? ::Q: Any suggestion for name of the template, like 80RokFabled ? ::TemplateSandbox is the template (little overloaded for cross checks) and Sandbox is the test for all 6 results -- Chillispike 08:48, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::A:Just wanted to give you options of things to look at. :) :::A:Something that makes sense. 80RokFabled is fine. :::--Kodia 13:37, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Done :) i called it 80RokFabledSet since it's a set thing. The 4 classes that used the Incinerated patterns got changed. -- Chillispike 13:40, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :What are the "three gems" needed to get the armor from Avess Ryiss? When I click on one of the pattern names, it says that this and "three gems" have to be taken to Avess. Now it also says on the new template "to create the armor" but on the pattern piece page I looked at, it said to "buy" the armor. So are you buying the armor from Avess or making it or having him make it? I think it would be less confusing for people looking at the armor sets to see something like "When you've gotten all items needed to buy each armor piece (the pattern, plus three gems), meet in the Danak Shipyard." Obviously with the appropriate updates per my questions (are you buying? which three gems? are the gems all the same? why don't we link to them?).--Kodia 13:50, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Let me take a look how to make it. i think the easiest way to enter could be something like :: ::The set template is a pretty good one so i have all the info's i would need allrdy. ::-- Chillispike 14:03, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Done :) I took the name of the pattern slot since i know that easier when i add it to a page. :::Incinerated Bracers Pattern => ::: => :::To get your armor piece give Avess Ryiss at Danak Shipyard in Jarsath Wastes the (PAGENAME) and 3 Lava Ruby. ((With tags of course)) :::Will try to move it to the offical template page either today or tomorrow. :::-- Chillispike 16:25, 16 April 2008 (UTC) I thinked some mins and it's nice to know which gems you need each pattern, but what item do you get from it? So i guess next step is to make a template to link the armorsets and armorpieces each pattern. Incinerated Bracers Pattern can give 4 diff items that are part of armor sets for 4 diff classes. Only Problem with that really is that i would had to gather the name of all the armor set's and his items since not all are listed that would need the most work of it :( Btw that post is really long now, sorry to writing that much. -- Chillispike 17:49, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Welcome to the world of wiki editing. :) Everything leads to something else and you can always find ways to add to or improve what you've already built upon. Now you know the joy of evolving information. As always, you are welcome to talk to me as much as you like on this page (or any admin's page, to be honest). We try to be here to help. Don't worry about the length. Let us know if there's something you'd like us to look at.--Kodia 18:10, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::looks like yeah hehe. I will make the template for patterns that gives this item as stage2 i think. In odrer to write the template for the linking i need every armor set and every set piece. Stage1 for me will be to add all the armorset's with all the items and all the patterns so i have a source for stage2 and link the items with the patterns. ::I rather write it down here to see if anyone else has the idea too and to get a verify that's ok to do it. Since i started the idea here i will keep here so it's easier to keep track :) -- Chillispike 19:24, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Are you planning on going through and completing all of these then? I'm guessing you are and assuming you are, it might make a nice little news blurb for me to add to the front page if we have a new drought (we do all the time). Would you mind letting me know when you think you're done?--Kodia 16:05, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::I think i complette all of it yes. ::The only thing that is rather done atm is that all the patterns got added and updated with stone and so on. ::Set's are the next piece of info i will work on. ::The only info for main page would rather be that don't brother with added drop for level fabled 80 sets or level 78 fabled sets, since the templates will cover that. ::Once i'm done i'll let you know. ::-- Chillispike 16:29, 17 April 2008 (UTC) *All 24 Level 80 Class set's got added or updated with the LU44 set effects, well all but Inquisitor - Judgement (Armor Set) because i couldn't find a screenshot of the effects. *All patterns for the level 80 armor pieces show now the stones they need to get your armour piece. *Template for obtain of the armorset and for the stones of the patterns got added to each piece too. *All level 80 armor sets should be flagged as Tier 9 Armor Sets now too. *What i not will do is to all every are armor piece of the set's that is missing, it's just to much for one alone. *In case you update the news now, i only have a small wish. If you see that the stone for your armor set it wrong plz leave a not on Chilli's talk or on the talk page of the template, because if the stone is wrong there it will be wrong somewhere else too and i could change it easier that way. *Next step for me is the make a template for the level 78 fabled set's and add it to all the set's, then i will see what else i can do :) -- Chillispike 15:25, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :Added the Fabled 78 Armor sets and replaced the current ones with the drop template. Full base information of the 78 and 80 Armor set's is done so far then. -- Chillispike 20:16, 18 April 2008 (UTC) You just say the word and let me know when you wouldn't mind the announcement that the armor sets are completed for the tiers you've been working on. I see that you've gotten a great number of them completed. I just want to be sure that I link people to the right ones. The one set I'm sure of is the RoK armor sets. This one is completed, yes? What's the other one again?--Kodia 12:29, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :It would be Tier 8 armor sets but it shows far to much (70 Eof Sets and 77 Rok Legendary) so i gathered the sets to one site together at RoK Fabled Sets. It shows the sets listed from RoK armor sets and the Level 78 fabled armor sets. :=> The best link in that case would be RoK Fabled Sets then, the sets that are listed on that page have the base info with LU44 set effects and are only missing some armor pieces. -- Chillispike 13:33, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::News added, sir. Welcome to your 15 minutes of fame. :) And thanks so much for all the hard work!--Kodia 14:19, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :::Whole 15minutes? wuhuuu!! time to work on the next one :) The patterns maybe show soon the armor set's and the items that they are for and with a switch to turn it off so it's possible to add the line for armor pieces in the obtain line. That way the info is fully done and the patterns and armor pieces get all from 1 template! :) -- Chillispike 14:38, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Updated the Template:80RokFabledSet‎Stones so all patterns show now the armor piece and the name of the armor set they are part of if you give the npc the pattern and the stones. I allso added a option called hideclasses so it's possible to add the template to every set piece item in the obtain line to create the line to get this armor piece give x the pattern and 3 y stones. (roughly wording) -- Chillispike 14:12, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Black Ore Bracers Hello Kodia, please change the title of the new quest page 'Black Ore Bracers' to the correct title 'Blood Ore Bracers'. Sorry for the mistake. Thank you. -- Yerle 17:03, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :Hi there, Yerle, and thanks for the message. I'm leaving a message both here and on your personal talk page to let you know that the quest was moved. I also left you a welcome message that contains some helpful tips that you might find useful. Thanks for letting us know about this quest.--Kodia 20:23, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the kind words You've done so much for the site. It's nice to be back and involved in some way. Sassinak 03:08, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the Edit Can the old page for Apocalyptic of Butcherblock's AA be deleted? i changed the base link over so that it just goes to the page under my username now. i'll also edit the other links i was gonna make to be under my username as well. thanks again! :Done, sir! And good idea on using the page to keep notes on your AAs. I might just do the same for Kodia.Kodia 02:38, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::I've used this type of listing before on forums to help educate new Crusaders and SK's and I'm tired of having to keep posting it. This will be the one I direct others to from now on. I'm prolly gonna add racial choices and Master 2 choices to it later once I get a break from school things. Gear choice basics could be useful too for those who are trying out new classes since that may be a factor in picking out AA or playstyles. Fireforkts 19:09, 29 April 2008 (UTC) AA items Okay, I feel extremely silly now. Should I have just put Status Item and Curiosity, Antique, Arcana, Souvenir and Precious Treasure as subcategories of AA items instead of acting as your personal human bot just putting aaexp=y everywhere where it applies? - Chalmo 09:45, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :no, you did the right thing. the flag needs to be on the items. categories can be moved/renamed/deleted, but at the end of the day. the flag is still true. i'm talking with kodia about this whole vendor loot issue right now. i'm probably gonna end up shuffling their types/subtypes around once and for all. --Uberfuzzy 12:30, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thank you kindly Kodia =) Mabye I'll stop by Blackburrow sometime to say hello hehe =) Drafling Timeline On the heroic timeline page, the Drafling Tower timeline is listed at the bottom of the page but not shown visually. I think a few others may be listed below but not visually shown, such as the Kunark zones (although I realize they're mostly solo stuff). I can understand the Kunark content not being on a heroic list, but Drafling most certainly is! Anyways, I'm still somewhat new to editing anything but basic articles so I figured I'd let you know, since I don't know how to add that in. Thanks!Foozlesprite 13:12, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :I did a quick start on adding the base info from the timeline template to the Drafling Timeline but I have to do some work for my mundane job this afternoon. I'll see if I can work on it more a little later and see about getting it added to the visual list (if Sassinak doesn't beat me to it).--Kodia 13:39, 9 May 2008 (UTC) 2 Delete requests Hi! Please delete Enhance: Cataclysmic Mind and Enhance: Tyranous Mind *Enhance: Cataclysmic Mind was the Level80 Enhance till Lu45 *Enhance: Tyranous Mind is just spelled wrong The Spells of the Tyrannous Mind line are linked with Enhance: Tyrannous Mind allready so from there no need really for the old and the wrong spelled one. The link on Coercer AAs to the new one got changed too. Sorry, had time and looked around on the special pages side :( -- Chillispike 16:26, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :I'll take a look at these, but please keep in mind two of our general redirection rules. First, just because it's not the same (eg. it's now called something different), we don't necessarily delete it. Other websites frequently link to the old information. We keep the redirects so that those websites will be automatically funneled to the correct page. In the case of double redirects that have been created, it's sometimes better to correct the first redirect and point it to the appropriate place rather than deleting it. (Though it often depends on the type of page). Second, common misspellings are great reasons to have redirects. I'm inclined to keep the Tyranous Mind (the misspelled version) rather than deleting it because it's a source of common misspelling when someone types it in the search box.--Kodia 16:40, 15 May 2008 (UTC) another Delete request recently the upcoming expansion was renamed from The Shadow of Odyssey into "The Shadow Odyssey" but im not able to change article titles(Riola 04:25, 20 May 2008 (UTC)). Freeport NPCs You're welcome (although thanking me for the urge to smash the WoW wiki into the ground might be a tad odd... :-). Questions, though: # Is it ok to put an image with every NPC? # Are fluff NPCs listed? #* If so, what is their Purpose? #* If so, do they get an image? Janze-Nek Coms 14:00, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :Answers: (1) Yes, images are ok with all NPCs. (2) Yes, fluff NPCs are listed. Fluff NPCs have "Ecology" in their purpose= field.--Kodia 14:11, 20 May 2008 (UTC) I'm doing a search on every NPC before starting the article. If the name isn't found anywhere, I mark the NPC as Ecology. How am I suppose to tell an NPC is needed for a quest if it doesn't come up in search? Janze-Nek Coms 15:36, 20 May 2008 (UTC) FYI, the one NPC I would have sworn was part of a quest, , wasn't listed in this wiki anywhere. I checked Allakhazam - he use to be part of a quest that can no longer be gotten, A Dramatic Performance - which is also not listed in this wiki. (I also Alla-checked .) A lot of these NPCs no longer give quests or are part of one - the ones I find (like ), I mark Quest. Janze-Nek Coms 15:54, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, then you're probably following roughly the same process we are. Usually I search more than EQ2i for information or run through the quests myself with a character in game. Those are the typical methods most of us use to find the information. Several decent places exist online to find the information if you can't run through the quest yourself. Perhaps one of the most comprehensive is The EQ2 Quest List, which lists only the quests and their starting points (not the details, like we list), though they do not have all the quests. I usually use a combination of the EQ2 Quest List, Alla's, TheBrasse, and some investigative google searching when I can't do the quest myself. Not to worry though. We can always go back and change the NPCs you're adding if there needs to be a change. Please accept my apology if you thought I was criticizing. It wasn't intended to be such. Merely a head's up that there may be changes coming in the future by another editor.--Kodia 16:16, 20 May 2008 (UTC) A few points: # I don't have a toon low enough to do the quests. #* I will not search other databases for information to be added to here - if this place is inaccurate and/or out-of-date, it stands to reason others can be also, so why should I perpetuate their mistakes? #** I used Alla to support something I already suspected, that many of the NPCs I was adding no longer had associated quests. If there is an error entered here, it is MY error, not Alla's being copied. #* If information must be researched beyond the ultimate source (the game), feel free to remove my account. I refuse to do it. # Helpful criticism is actually appreciated. Telling me that I am doing something wrong isn't helpful. Telling me what I'm doing wrong and showing what I could do to make it right is helpful. #* Please verify that I am doing something wrong before telling me I am. # What was left on my talk page did not read to me as "merely a head's up." I read it as, "You're doing it wrong." I thank you for clarifying what you meant, because I admit that isn't what I read. #* As this is a wiki, editing by anyone is the base of its existence. Saying something will get edited is like saying water will get you wet - my response will "D'uh!" followed by, "And you're telling me this... why?" Please, in the future, assume I have the intelligence to know things will get edited, and stop leaving heads ups. # I'm not worried in the slightest. Considering no one had done anything with these NPCs prior to this, "We can always go back and change the NPCs you're adding if there needs to be a change" means they are around for someone TO change. Janze-Nek Coms 17:31, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :#1 -- Hence the cross checking suggestion. :#2 -- Assume good faith is usually my rule on wikis. My apologies if that's not what you've experienced in the past on the various wikis you've worked on. :#3 -- Cool, though at least two users are working their way through the districts right now and updating NPCs, POIs, DLs, etc. Many hands make light work. :--Kodia 17:51, 20 May 2008 (UTC)